Far Lands
The Far Lands is a section of the world that generates in Infinite World Types. Generation The Far Lands start to generate at around ±12,550,825 on any horizontal axis. Because of this distance, it can take the Player an extremely long time to travel there. However, the Player is able to teleport there by Commands, inventory editors, or mods. Stripe Lands In , The Stripe Lands also generate as a part of the Far Lands. They are a graphical bug that depicts a pattern of one visible and one invisible Block. The Stripe Lands start at X/Z ±16,777,216, only generating Water, Bedrock, Ice, and Grass in the Flat World in them. Effects *After 20,000 x/y ± Small gaps occur. *After 100,000 x/y ± First gaps between Chunks. *After 131,072 x/y ± When moving it becomes jittery but at this distance it is almost unnoticeable. Flowers become the tiniest bit distorted and stretched but is unnoticeable unless you compare flowers before and after. *After 262,144 x/y ± The jittery movements get worse but still are pretty unnoticeable. *After 524,288 x/y ± The jittery movements start to become noticeable. *After 700,000 x/y ± The moving camera acts up, and chunks vibrate rapidly. (fixed in 0.10.0) *After 900,000 x/y ± The world becomes unplayable and crashes very frequently during the point that it happens. *After 1,048,576 x/y ± Many blocks such as Brewing Stands and Fences start getting stretched and distorted, the jittery movements also get worse. The particles from destroying blocks are bigger. (this does not apply to either Z axis') *After 2,097,152 x/y ± The stretching gets worse and new blocks get affected. The particles from destroying blocks are invisible. (This also does not apply to either z axis') *After 4,194,304 x/y ± More stretching and distortion occurs and entities less than 1.2 blocks wide will fall into The Void. *After 8,388,608 x/y ± Blocks are no longer solid, if playing in Survival Mode, the Player will fall into the Void. Enchantment Tables stop facing the Player correctly. *After 33,554,432 x/y ± Water will be invisible and is impossible to move forward and backward. *After 999,999,999 x/y ± It is almost impossible to teleport to, and any attempts to do so will most likely result in an invalid command message or the game crashing Trivia *The content of Far Lands depends on the Biome present there. **However, most biomes are indistinguishable except by the color of the Grass. *In a Superflat World, the terrain will be normal, but blocks are still unsolid and Minecraft Pocket Edition still lags here. *Villages and Nether Fortresses will still continue to generate at the Stripe Lands, but in a stripe form. *Even on 64-bit devices, the game will crash at x/y ± 2,147,483,647 and it is impossible to go any further, even with the help of inventory editors. The reason why this crash occurs is because Minecraft Pocket Edition block positions use signed 32 bit integers for each axis. *It's commonly believed that on both negative axes, it's just an infinite ocean. However, on the negative z-axis it will generate a grid pattern identical to the one found in the corner Far Lands. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Update 0.9.0 Category:The Overworld